La Parure du Parjure
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Le monde n'était pas prêt. Ecrit pour un concours dont le thème était "Applejack veut se sentir importante".


Cela faisait longtemps qu'Applejack voulait ajouter un peu de piquant et de nouveau à sa vie. La fermière passait ses journées à récolter des pommes dans les immenses vergers de la famille Apple, et quand elle avait fini, elle courait au château de la princesse Twilight pour s'asseoir dans le trône qui lui était réservé.  
Après ses harassantes et banales journées, pouvoir s'installer dans un siège offert par un arbre magique divin la réconfortait.  
L'arrière-train posé sur sa chaise, elle méditait pour le reste de l'après-midi. Après tout, elle était chanceuse. La plupart des poneys aurait voulu tuer pour prendre sa place de conseillère dans le cercle de l'Harmonie. Mais elle se disait également qu'une fois le meurtre commis, ces poneys auraient mille fois regretté leur décision.  
Twilight passait le plus clair de son temps à lire, Rarity ne faisait que nettoyer son trône, Rainbow Dash préférait voler plutôt que s'asseoir, Fluttershy essayait de convaincre Angel de rester près d'elle, Pinkie Pie trouvait ennuyeux d'être immobile, Spike ne faisait rien et elle, Applejack, se disait que pour un groupe qui avait sauvé le monde par trois fois, ils étaient plutôt rarement sollicités.

Pourtant, la vie de ses amies lui paraissait toujours plus amusante que la sienne. Quelques jours auparavant, Twilight avait participé à un énième sommet royal avec la princesse Cadence. L'abominable poney des neiges avait choisi ce jour-ci pour attaquer l'empire de Cristal. A en croire Twilight, les Eléments d'Harmonie n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se déplacer car la magie de la Camaraderie entre Filly-sitter et Belle-sœur avait permis aux deux princesses de bouter l'ennemi hors du royaume. Elles avaient eu droit à une cérémonie du thé en compagnie de la princesse Celestia pour célébrer leurs exploits.  
Deux semaines plus tôt, un redoutable orage avait incendié la forêt Everfree, menaçant de réduire Ponyville en cendres. Mais Rainbow Dash, utilisant la magie de l'Agent Météo Surdoué, avait rassemblé d'énormes nuages de pluie et éteint le feu en dix secondes à peine. Elle avait été récompensée par une médaille offerte par les Wonderbolts – qui avaient cependant refusé de la laisser rejoindre leurs rangs.  
Un mois auparavant, un énorme dragon avait, encore une fois, menacé le pays d'Equestria, mais Fluttershy l'avait, encore une fois, repoussé en utilisant la magie du Regard Insistant qui Bizarrement Terrorise les Plus Grands Monstres qui Soient. Elle avait eu droit à un gâteau au chocolat offert par la princesse Luna.

* * *

Et toujours, toujours, ses amies sauvaient Equestria, et pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle, Applejack, faisait ?  
Quand Twilight était avec Cadence, elle faisait du cidre.  
Quand Rainbow Dash éteignait le feu de forêt, elle stockait des pommes dans sa cave.  
Quand Fluttershy sauvait Equestria du dragon, elle cueillait des pommes.  
Dès que quelque chose d'intéressant se passait, elle était occupée dans les vergers.  
Ça devait changer, se disait-elle. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire.  
Quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose que personne, à part une fermière, ne pourrait faire.  
En l'occurrence : cueillir des pommes !  
Mais non. Ça, tout le monde pouvait le faire, se disait-elle. Tout le monde pouvait ruer dans un arbre – les licornes pouvaient aussi faire léviter les pommes, et les pégases les cueillir directement sur les branches.  
Dans la salle des trônes, elle était seule, et elle changeait de position sur son siège à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle idée lui venait.  
Et si elle partait chasser un monstre antique et qu'elle revenait avec sa dépouille ?  
Mauvaise idée. Elle ne savait même pas où se trouver un monstre antique.  
Et si elle s'arrangeait pour devenir une princesse ?  
Mais comment devient-on une princesse quand on est fermière ? Et puis quel haut fait accomplir ?  
Peut-être que le cadavre de ce monstre antique suffirait…  
Applejack se tortilla tant et si bien sur son trône qu'elle finit par se retrouver par terre, sans être plus avancée sur sa situation. Les yeux dans le vague, elle décida finalement de retourner à Sweet Apple Acres. Après tout, peut-être que sa vie n'était pas si mal comme elle l'était…

* * *

La nuit venue, la fermière continuait de réfléchir. Etendue dans son lit, elle se murmurait ses idées, encore et encore. Que faire ? Comment changer sa vie, comment se divertir ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour gagner la reconnaissance des princesses ? Comment pouvait-elle les convaincre de la sacrer princesse ?  
Leur faire un grand gâteau ? Leur offrir un tonneau de cidre ?  
Elle ferma les yeux. Pour gagner un peu de notoriété, elle ne devait pas être une simple fermière. Elle devait être garde royale, ou styliste géniale, ou acrobate fantastique, ou bien dompteuse de créatures monstrueuses… Voire même folle, tout simplement.  
Elle décida de creuser un peu du côté de la folie. On ne devenait pas fou comme ça, du premier coup. Applejack doutait même que la folie soit très agréable. La jument orange repensa à cette pauvre Screw Loose, qui se prenait pour un chien… Mais après tout, toutes les folies n'étaient pas les mêmes, si… ?  
Elle pouvait bien faire un acte fou sans forcément être folle elle-même. Un acte fou…

Applejack s'éveilla. Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, elle récolterait des pommes, elle les rangerait, puis elle irait au château et s'installerait dans son trône. Et elle attendrait quelque chose. Quoi exactement ? Ces longues journées étaient sans saveur, sans piment. Que faire ?! Elle se sentait devenir chèvre ! Il fallait que quelque chose arrive, bon sang ! Quelque chose… Quelque chose… De fou. Qui sorte complètement de son quotidien. Quelque chose de tellement osé que tous les poneys en feraient des cauchemars…  
Mais bon sang, oui ! Elle la tenait, sa solution !  
Ni une ni deux, elle bondit sur ses sabots. A toute vitesse, elle galopa dans les couloirs de bois, dévala les escaliers, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'arrêta net.  
Si on la reconnaissait ?  
Elle décida de faire un détour par le Carrousel avant d'aller accomplir son terrible méfait.

* * *

La grande boutique rose et violette était encore vide et endormie. Applejack avait l'habitude de se lever avec les poules, après tout.  
Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle hésita. Elle allait commettre un vol. Déjà une première folie menant à une folie encore plus grande.  
Son cœur battait de façon saccadée, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. L'angoisse la saisissait aux tripes. Puis une étincelle vint s'allumer dans son cerveau.  
C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait !  
La voilà, cette vie dont elle rêvait ! Une vie d'excitation, d'aventure, d'imprévu ! Et tout commençait ici ! Son audace la terrifiait autant qu'elle la séduisait. Sans hésiter plus, elle se campa au sol et tenta de pousser la porte, qui, bien entendu, était fermée.  
Applejack réfléchit. Si elle forçait le passage, la porte allait activer la sonnette et réveillerait probablement Rarity. Il fallait faire preuve de calme et de méthode. De discrétion et d'astuce, évidemment. Il ne fallait laisser aucune trace…  
La fermière examina les alentours, et son regard fut attiré par le reflet du soleil sur la fenêtre.

Elle était entrée dans la boutique. Première étape réussie. Oh, certes, elle avait répandu quelques bouts de verre par terre, mais elle pourrait toujours réparer après. Maintenant, elle devait trouver de quoi se déguiser. Cela ne manquait pas, elle était dans une boutique de vêtements, après tout.  
La jument orange jeta son dévolu sur un chapeau gigantesque, doré, avec de longues plumes de paon qui recouvraient un voile blanc qui s'entortillait dans une crinière imaginaire. A toute vitesse, elle s'en coiffa, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux dissimuler également sa cutie mark. Elle s'approcha donc d'une robe de pourpre et de soie aux enluminures d'argent, ornée de perles et de diamants, et d'escarpins bleu pétard avec deux énormes nœuds roses à moitié dévorés. Opalescence avait probablement fait des siennes.  
Applejack prit bien soin de défaire sa belle crinière blonde, pour la fourrer dans le chapeau. Elle se mit des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux verts. Elle s'arrangea également pour que la robe recouvre entièrement ses jambes, puis fourra ses sabots dans les escarpins, qui s'avérèrent bien trop petits pour elle.  
C'était encore mieux ! Si par malheur on trouvait des traces de son crime, les enquêteurs pourraient croire à un cambriolage fait par une pouliche ! Un vent de joie souffla dans son cœur. Elle se sentait pareille à une espionne redoutable, qui sautait de toit en toit comme un ninja pour accomplir ses terribles manigances machiavéliques.  
Être un vilain, c'était décidément bien plus drôle que c'en avait l'air. Elle comprenait mieux ses ennemis, à présent.

* * *

Après avoir soigneusement réparé la fenêtre, Applejack se faufila jusqu'au marché en se tordant à moitié les jambes sur le chemin, à cause des escarpins. Elle s'était barbouillée de terre pour dissimuler sa robe orange. Elle avança en trébuchant jusqu'à une échoppe bien particulière.  
Applejack observa les marchandises étalées devant elle. Elle les inspecta longuement, avant de soudain recevoir un électrochoc. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Avec son escarpin, elle désigna frénétiquement, sans piper mot, l'objet de son désir.  
La jument paya avant de s'éloigner, dignement, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Elle l'avait, elle… Elle avait l'instrument de son méfait ! Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son plan en marche !

Après avoir à nouveau brisé la vitre du Carrousel, après avoir déposé les vêtements et après avoir réparé la vitre, Applejack se trouvait de nouveau à Sweet Apple Acres, son précieux trésor serré contre son poitrail. Avec lenteur, elle cherchait un endroit où l'installer. Un endroit qui deviendrait le repaire secret de la redoutable Applejack…  
Soudain, elle repéra une sorte de clairière parmi les arbres du verger. Son cœur battait la chamade. A toute vitesse, elle commença à creuser le sol de ses sabots, balançant des mottes de terre par-dessus ses épaules puissantes. Une fois qu'elle jugea le trou assez grand, elle se tourna vers le fruit de son achat.  
La poire verte brillait sinistrement sous les rayons du soleil.  
La tête lui tournait, alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. En elle-même, un combat terrible se livrait. La voix de la raison, qui la suppliait de jeter cette horreur dans le volcan le plus proche, et un petit sifflement qui lui disait que c'était là que commençait sa nouvelle vie, que tout allait changer, désormais…  
Délicatement, elle souleva la poire, qui parut se fendre d'un rire machiavélique.  
Puis elle la déposa au fond du trou qu'elle venait de creuser… Et la recouvrit de terre.  
Son cœur battait à lui ouvrir le corps. Elle l'avait fait… Elle l'avait fait !  
En plein territoire Apple, elle, l'odieuse traîtresse, la renégate, elle avait enterré une poire !  
Une poire… Une poire qui deviendrait un poirier… Un poirier dont les fruits, une fois mûrs, se répandraient comme un cancer, grignotant petit à petit les pommiers. Lentement mais sûrement, les pommiers dépériraient, et les poiriers se dresseraient, là, sur cette colline, dans tout le verger…  
La pomme laisserait place à la poire…  
Pour toujours…  
Et elle, Applejack… Elle avait permis cela. Au lieu de résister, elle avait succombé et elle avait laissé le démon prendre sur elle…  
Ce qu'il était doux, l'appel du mal… Comme elle était terrible, sa nouvelle vie !

* * *

Le soir venu, elle n'alla pas au château. Elle resta à la ferme, à tourner autour du trou où elle avait enterré le fruit. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle l'avait fait ! Trahir son sang, trahir sa patrie, pour la gangréner de l'intérieur par le biais de cette simple poire !  
Elle lui était désormais apparue comme un artefact saint et monstrueux. La source de sa puissance, comme le Cœur de Cristal pour Sombra, comme l'Honnêteté autrefois. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin du joyau orangé. Cet objet, là, enterré sous terre… C'était la source de son nouveau pouvoir. L'emblème de sa corruption… La graine du chaos à venir !  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Après des années, des siècles peut-être, les poulains se souviendraient d'elle comme celle qui avait ravagé les vergers du clan des Apple. On tremblerait à l'évocation de ses méfaits. On pleurerait les pommiers disparus. Plus personne n'oserait appeler son enfant Applejack, par crainte de la terrible malédiction de celle qui avait détruit les vergers. Et tout cela… Par ce simple geste.  
Elle n'irait pas au château. Ni maintenant, ni plus jamais. Elle s'exilait. Elle avait trahi. Elle n'avait plus à siéger parmi l'Harmonie. C'était une parjure, désormais… Non, pas une, mais La Parjure. La Parjure qui avait été attirée par la parure du mal… Elle n'était plus Applejack… Elle était… Pearfect Chaos.

A présent…  
Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant…


End file.
